


Promesas

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi se entera de la promesa de muerte que Gai le hizo a Lee, la idea no le produce ninguna gracia.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 12





	Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Gai sonríe de nuevo. Es una sonrisa sobrepuesta y Kakashi lo sabe tanto como lo sabe él.

La ventana cruje a sus espaldas. El viento sopla fuerte desde la calle y Gai desvía la vista fingiendo distracción.

Kakashi no se mueve, no deja de verlo. Su rostro está serio, no una seriedad habitual, sino una seriedad estoica y grave con la que generalmente se presentaba a alguna misión o cuando nuevamente alguien en la aldea moría.

Esta vez no es ninguno de los dos.

Gai finalmente se rinde y su sonrisa se viene abajo. Sus pies meneándose debajo de la mesa tambalean un poco su silla antes de que se quede en completa quietud.

— ¿Entonces? — Kakashi no responde. Sus pies se balancean un poco sobre el borde de la silla y Gai los mira un momento antes de parecer enfocarse en la realidad.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Kakashi lanza la pregunta.

Su rostro parece desfigurarse en una expresión de furia debajo de la máscara, quizá solo era la proyección que brindaba al encoger su único ojo visible bajo la nube tamizada del sol.

Gai Se encoge en su lugar y suspira. Su mano sube y acaricia su barbilla como si tuviera que pensar en algo. No lo necesita, lo conoce demasiado a esas alturas como para que pueda engañarlo. Gai sabe exactamente lo que tiene que decir, Kakashi sabe que simplemente _no_ lo quiere decir.

— Era necesario — silba como respuesta y una sonrisa petulante parece asomarse de entre su expresión pero Kakashi niega. Eso no es una respuesta.

Gai comprende su negación y su rostro vuelve a la seriedad. Sus ojos parecen seguir huyendo unos momentos antes de que sus hombros se cuadren de nuevo.

— No lo entenderías — La voz de Gai parece un poco sombría—. Lee tiene un sueño que tiene que demostrar.

— ¿Y tú? — Kakashi respira hondo y lento, su ojo se tambalea como nubloso y Gai se dobla debajo de él — ¿No tienes sueños?

Las hormigas pasan en su mente dentro de sus recuerdos, un desfile de ellas cargando pequeñas hojas sobre una rama medianamente desnuda y seca. Gai mira por sobre la hoja en su memoria. _¿A dónde van?_ Pregunta, sus ojos soñadores e inocentes miran a Kakashi en busca de una respuesta.

_A la muerte._ Su voz le raspa la garganta. Kakashi piensa ahora que no es tan difícil ni tan malo alucinar.

Sobre sus manos Gai lleva una pesada hoja. Kakashi se pregunta repetidamente a dónde va, _porqué_ va.

— Me prometí ayudarlo — dice con casualidad — Era lo único que podía hacer.

Kakashi mira arriba unos momentos. La figura de la rama invisible truena un poco bajo su peso y sostiene el aliento con un extraño presentimiento de poder caer.

Gai lo mira. Hay una ternura e inocencia desigual en su rostro, una que Kakashi no creía volver a ver luego de pasado tanto tiempo. Es miedo, se siente oprimido y regañado como cuando su padre le gritaba en las calles y Gai se arrepentía entre lágrimas de sus actos.

Kakashi se pregunta un momento qué diría Dai al respecto. Sabe, sin embargo, que Dai no haría otra cosa sino _empeorar_ la situación. Sus palabras siempre eran una motivación estúpida al camino que Kakashi más detestaba creer o aceptar.

_El suicido._

_El sacrificio._

Tras sus párpados la imagen del féretro abierto lleno de cenizas no se puede olvidar. Se pregunta si Gai mismo lo podrá olvidar.

— O quizá podías dejar que el chico decidiera — dice conversacionalmente y Gai frunce las cejas al centro de su frente, sus labios apretados en una línea que parece reacia a fingir.

— Lee me necesitaba, me _necesita_ — Kakashi parece tensarse en su lugar. Una sensación extraña le pica en la parte posterior del cuello y su piel se eriza dolorosamente en reacción.

_¿Y yo?_ Piensa, pero no lo dice, sus ojos parecen mirar de nuevo arriba y percibe la lluvia de hormigas que se desprenden de la corteza hueca del árbol por el que caminan.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Kakashi ladea la cabeza, sus brazos colgando de su pecho se aprietan y le da un momento a Gai para pensar en eso que no necesita pensar.

— Sabes que es mi deber — dice. Su mirada se esconde de nuevo. Es mal mentiroso y Kakashi sabe que no puede confiar en lo que le diga.

— No, no lo es — lo contradice, Gai bufa y se recuesta sobre la silla, sus ojos pequeños viajan al frente como si el árbol enorme que trepaban aquel día siguiera ante él. Las hormillas tapizando el suelo le hacen creer que se mueve.

_Está vivo._ Había dicho Gai emocionado.

_No, no lo está. Es un sacrificio._

— Escucha — Gai se inclina sobre la mesa. La luz atravesando las rendijas de las persianas de la cocina le da un efecto dramático que Kakashi sabe perfectamente que ama, pero no se lo permite disfrutar — Si yo no se lo prometía, Lee no lo haría. Necesita esta promesa.

Kakashi niega y sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Las promesas que había hecho y dicho se desbaratan frente a sus ojos como un trozo húmedo y pegajoso de papel.

— Entonces, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? — la cuestión le cosquillea la boca, su lengua de pronto demasiado pesada y gruesa — Si falla, si todo falla, ¿simplemente vas a suicidarte? ¿Vas a matarte como si no significara nada?

Le cuesta más trabajo de lo que pensó decirlo. Un filo extraño como el corte de un pape le hiere la lengua y se la saborea. El sabor asqueroso de la sangre le escoce el paladar y le dan ganas de escupir contra la mesa. Paradójicamente se escucha a sí mismo tragar con dificultad.

— Yo… — Gai titubea y se muerde la lengua. Sus ojos buscan entre el suelo como si la respuesta fuese a ser escrita por alguien a la altura de sus pies — No lo sé.

_Mentiroso._

Kakashi aparta la mirada. Es estúpido enojarse por eso, pero sorprendentemente para sí mismo se siente más sentimental de lo que normalmente es y se permite aquella molestia sin darle un segundo a su mente de dudar.

— Si eso sucede, si lo _peor_ sucede, sabes que no tendría sentido llegar al final, ¿verdad? — las palabras saben demasiado agrias y sabe que es estúpido lanzar aquella línea considerando quién era Gai.

— Kakashi… — de nuevo esa mirada endeble, sus palabras dichas en un melodioso y suave tono como si hablara con un niño pequeño, como si fuera incapaz de entenderlo — Sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso.

Suspira. Sabe que es el momento de decirle que sí, que haga lo que quiera, que es su vida, que no le interesa, que puede irse a tirar al primer vacío que encuentre como si no significara nada. Sí, debería solo apartar la mirada y levantarse, darle una negativa y cerrar los ojos mientras salía. Debería hacer algo de eso, cree, pero en cambio se aferra al marco de la mesa y siente el ardor de una nueva herida abierta.

Sonríe levemente. Una película desenrollándose delante de su cuerpo lo envuelve cálidamente en una proyección artificial que rebobina sus recuerdos.

Recuerda a su madre, a su padre, a Obito, a Rin, a Minato. La sensación tibia de sus cuerpos, de sus manos. Todos hormigas cayendo, todos ellos sacrificios que a sus ojos parecían innecesarios.

Mira ahí de nuevo. Piensa en los recuerdos que creyó que se habían hecho polvo, que eran demasiado viejos, que había olvidado tiempo atrás. Aparentemente no. Ahora le acarician las mejillas. Gai lo mira desde el otro lado de la ramita.

_¿A dónde van?_

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — sus palabras siguen, su voz desbaratada se diluye entre la sala y caen como hojas secas sobre el piso que parece engañosamente vivo — ¿Te ahorcarás? ¿Te arrojarás a un precipicio? ¿Te apuñalarás como hizo mi padre cuando era niño?

Gai está sorprendido con sus palabras. Le duelen, su gesto decae y sus manos tiemblan contra la mesa y derraman un poco el té.

— Lo siento — murmura y dobla los brazos al frente. Sin embargo, no es la respuesta que Kakashi espera y la idea lo hace enfadar.

— ¿Por qué lo harás? — suelta, su mirada una diminuta y afilada lanza.

Parece no existir una respuesta correcta para eso. Kakashi sabe mejor que nadie que Gai solo tenía dos clases de ideas: Las que eran demasiado buenas o las que eran malas, muy malas. No existían los puntos medios con él. Esta vez, sin embargo, la idea cuelga como una extraña pelota al centro de su cabeza.

Kakashi a ese punto no puede pensar en qué tan mal está. 

— No puedo fallar a mi promesa — suelta su basura y Kakashi la evade de inmediato.

— No esa estupidez de nuevo, Gai — algo salta en el pecho de Kakashi que ni él mismo se había atrevido a reconocer.

_Miedo_. Tiene más miedo que él.

Gai lo siente con la misma fuerza y una culpa nace del fondo de sus perdidos ojos. Kakashi espera que sea suficiente para hacerlo arrepentirse. Por supuesto, fuera de su ilusión absurda sabe que no lo es.

Cierra los ojos entonces. Delante de él puede ver de nuevo a Gai contra el árbol a mitad del bosque.

_¿Qué haces?_ Le pregunta, acercándose.

_Las levanto, necesitan volver al camino._ Sonríe de esa forma cálida y confiada. Sobre sus manos un puñado de hormigas caminan.

_Gai, no importa. No es como si de verdad pudieran volver. Han caído desde muy alto, desde muy lejos. La hormiga reina tiene muchos más. No los necesita._

Había negado y se había reído. No había nada más tranquilizador que su sonrisa.

_No importa eso, Kakashi,_ le había dicho. Sobre sus pupilas aun podía ver la forma en la que su cabello captaba el reflejo de la luz, en la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaban y alumbraban. _Ellos merecen seguir. Tiene que seguir._

Hay un ruido sordo al fondo de su cabeza. La figura de Lee sobre el piso mirando la copa de los árboles se desliza como una idea extraña debajo de su piel.

— Le hice esa promesa, Kakashi — sus ojos se angostan hacia él — Y no importa el contenido de la promesa, sino la promesa en sí misma. Cumplir con la promesa, no importa de qué sea.

Kakashi se recarga en la silla. Cierra los ojos porque siente que tiene que hacer algo, pero incluso tras sus párpados puede seguir percibiendo aquella mirada extraña y decidida de Gai.

Traga, es difícil. Entiende que ha tomado su decisión, incluso si la decisión es exagerada y está mal. Pero no deja de ser la decisión de Gai.

Aun así su mundo parece dar vueltas y le duele la cabeza. Su mente tambaleándose lo hace sentir debilidad y una inestabilidad antinatural que le ata las piernas indefinidamente a la escena de las hormigas sobre la tierra.

_Déjalas en paz._ Le dice. _Morirán._

_No._

Sus ojos se abren. Hay algo en la pose floja de Gai que lo hace sentir un dolor en el estómago y una contradicción que no puede aceptar.

_No puedes decidir por él, no puedes intervenir por él,_ piensa, pero cuando lo observa, cuando mira su sonrisa, cuando advierte ese gesto suave y amistoso con el que lo mira siempre que lo ve, con ese tono brillante en el cabello y sus diminutos ojos como ventanas acogedoras que se abren a su corazón, entonces Kakashi no puede lidiar con la idea. Kakashi no puede ignorar la idea.

_Pero todos mueren._ Se dice a la vez que el cenotafio parpadea en su cabeza. _No importa cuánto desee que no lo hagan. Todos mueren._

Lo observa. No puede imaginarse una vida donde Gai no entre a la cocina y lo mire de esa forma en que lo mira. No puede proyectarse en un mundo donde al escabullirse por su ventana no lo encuentre, no lo escuche decir que está en casa, que estaría allí sonriéndole de esa manera, con esa curvatura demasiado tierna.

— Yo no fallo a mis promesas… — dice con orgullo, luego con un tono apagado y vacío para el final — Yo no fallo a mis promesas.

— Entonces, ¿cumplirías cualquier promesa, por tonta que fuera? — su intención es burlarse de forma cruel e irónica de su impulsiva decisión, pero Gai parece no notarlo demasiado y asiente en un enfoque derrotado.

— Lo haría — sentencia, su tono lacónico haciendo a Kakashi sentir impaciencia.

De pronto lo invade la ira como un extraño fuego que le recorre la punta de la lengua hasta la garganta. El deseo de gritarle que es una estupidez le pica la boca y quiere girarse para enfrentarlo, para hacerle ver la realidad de sus palabras y lo absurdo de su decisión. No quería su basura motivacional, no quería toda esa mierda llena de frases populistas. Lo único que quería era hacerlo parar.

Pero cuando sus ojos miran a Gai no puede decir nada. El rasgueo casi sordo del viento arañando las ventanas parece rellenar la imagen unos instantes y el movimiento crepitante y lentísimo del sol los barre.

La sombra horrorosa de los arrepentimientos cubre los ojos de Gai. No necesita más castigo que el que se ha dado él mismo, no necesita que le diga lo que ya _sabe_. Todo lo que está arriesgando. Lo poco que estaría ganando.

Ese dolor escondido en el rostro de Gai es suficiente para enfriar su enojo, para cubrir los propios gritos llenos de reproche que le hacen eco en el fondo de su cabeza.

Piensa en su recuerdo. Piensa en las manos de Gai llenas de hormigas nerviosas y estúpidas caminando entre sus dedos.

Le había dado un manotazo a sus manos y se las había tirado todas.

_¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kakashi?_ Gai había lloriqueado y lo había mirado con dolor.

_Porque estás perdiendo el tiempo._ Kakashi había guardado las manos en sus bolsillos. Sintió un poco de pena y remordimientos cuando Gai volvió a agacharse para juntar todas las hormigas una vez más.

_¿Por qué lo haces?_ Le había preguntado molesto, se sentía fastidiado con la compasión irracional para con esos animales y solo tenía deseos de volvérselos a tirar para pisarlos y largarse de ese lugar.

Ahora esa misma pregunta le ronda la cabeza.

_¿Por qué lo haces?_

_Porque necesitan ayuda._

Gai es un héroe. Kakashi no puede sino detestar esa idea. Lo cree estúpido por no comprender el concepto de héroe, porque ser héroe es un sinónimo de fracaso, una palabra que no podía aplicarse a una victoria de verdad. Ser héroe significaba ser un trozo de carne que pronto morirá, que desaparecerá, que está listo para lanzarse a donde sea como si no valiera su vida, como si fuera solo un instrumento para los demás.

Lo es, en realidad. Al haber elegido pelear por la aldea el destino irremediable era caer como la lluvia de hormigas caía sobre la tierra.

La idea lo aterroriza. Su corazón golpea sus costillas y se siente ciego y sordo a todo a su alrededor, a todo a excepción de Gai, como si fueran las dos únicas personas sobre la Tierra.

Quiere tocarlo, y entre líneas puede saber que Gai también quiere tocarlo.

Su figura sentada una vez más bajo la sombra del árbol y sus brazos llenos de hojas y hormigas se sacuden en sus recuerdos sobre las ramitas. Si cierra los ojos, aun es capaz de escucharlo reír, aun es capaz de escuchar sus gritos, aun es capaz de sentirlo ahí, demasiado cerca de sí mismo.

El calor se eleva en su rostro y todo lo que puede hacer es apartar la mirada mientras la verdad cruda y dolorosa cruza el rostro de Gai y le apunta.

Lo odia. Lo odia por parecer tan firme al respecto. Lo odia por pensar que la muerte es una meta, un orgullo, un objetivo, una recompensa, algo que se _tenía_ que alcanzar.

Se siente melancólico entonces. El silencio muerto reina afuera y Kakashi quiere aferrarse como nunca ha querido al ahora.

— Cuando todo termine, quizá... — susurra. Al instante se arrepiente y baja la cabeza.

Entonces piensa en que vendrá un gesto ansioso, quizá incluso un poco de regodeo por parte de Gai.

Cuando lo ve, en realidad no existen esas palabras.

Gai lo mira perplejo apenas unos segundos, luego, nada. Parece no ver nada.

Kakashi se obliga a tragarse su esperanza.

— Sí — Gai cuadra los hombros y sonríe. No una sonrisa deslumbrante de dientes blancos.

Gai _solo_ sonríe.

Kakashi sabe que no está bien. Y sin embargo, no puede decir nada más.

_Por favor_. Piensa. Pero no es como si pudiera decir una cosa como esa.

Sus ojos se mueven al piso como si esta vez fuera él quien buscara manchas rojizas y vivientes sobre el blanco de las baldosas. No quiere encontrarse con los ojos de Gai y ver su brillo, su determinación, su admiración, su amor.

Lo maldice. La sangre picándole la piel lo suficiente para causarle molestia, como una astilla clavada debajo de la piel.

Gai parece tan cercano, tan real, tan abierto y accesible, como si Kakashi pudiera pararse a su lado, como para hacerlo pensar que podría seguirlo, que está al alcance de su mano.

No lo está.

La realidad es que Gai se ha encerrado detrás de ocho puertas.

Gai vive bailando sobre una hoja seca. Está siempre en una incomprensible realidad que en un segundo puede cambiar.

No puede.

Nadie puede acceder a Gai.

No puede permitirse fantasear, ni planear, ni ilusionar.

Gai está enganchado a una tumba siempre abierta. Es un muerto viviente.

Sin futuro. Demasiado cerca de un final radical.

Nadie nunca podría ser feliz con Gai.

— Es una promesa — dice.

Bajo sus pies la rama cruje y se tambalea.


End file.
